


三位一体

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/08/02补档十分钟瞎写系列
Relationships: Sakurai Sho/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	三位一体

你的名字？

吉本荒野。

性别？

你难道看不出来吗，我是个男人。

年龄？

28。

婚姻状况？

未婚。

那你现在承认你对田子雄大做下的侵犯吗？

我永远也忘不了他哭得像个婊子在我手里射出来的表情。

这么说你是终于承认你有罪了吗？

不，这些都是他自己勾引我的。

所以你是想说你没罪吗？

我们本来就是你情我愿的。他喜欢被我绑住手脚关在停车房里日到潮吹，我知道他的激点在哪儿，所以只要对着那里狠干就行。他像只受了惊的兔子一样扭着滚圆的屁股勾引我，就等我提着鸡把操得他爽到痉挛，然后我把他的嘴唇咬破，他的血尝起来就跟他的下面一样腥甜。

那这样看起来你的确是被动的呢？

是啊法官大人，我没有罪。

要是真有这种法庭，那天底下早就乱了套了。他明白这些不过是自己幻想出来的三位一体罢了，吉本荒野一个人坐在没开灯的办公室里自慰，套弄的感觉一点也不刺激。

外面的月光清冷地透过窗帘照在吉本荒野的写字台上，好像把房间里的温度都忽的降低八个点。

要是有人能够这样操我就好了，他叹了口气。

真寂寞啊，今天也没有人来欺凌我呢。


End file.
